


[Cover] Darkling, I Listen

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I was lying under the safety of my blanket when I finished reading this novel last night—and me being in awe, my very grateful self could only think of was 'MAKE A FUCKING BOOK COVER NOW!'So in the middle of the night—*fuck the curfew/fuck my own health* And so this is the result.I wanted to thank the author for writing such a beautiful AU—I was once again (a bit) taken to The GRISHAVERSE. *GIGGLES* It reminds me of it—But this time, thoroughly johnlocked.





	[Cover] Darkling, I Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Darkling, I Listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/396130) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



[](https://imgur.com/AgVuM63)


End file.
